Verda Kaj PurpuraPurpura Kaj VerdaVerdaPurpura
by Artemys Ichihara
Summary: Mutano Beast Boy começa a refletir sobre sua vida e sentimentos sobre Ravena Raven . e Ravena resolve fazer o mesmo. a fic se passa exatamente depois da derrota da irmandade negra. CAPITULO FINAL ONLINE!
1. Chapter 1

_a fic se passa depois da derrota da irmandade negra. ou seja, pra quem vê Bom Dia e Cia. atualmente, foi onde parou._

* * *

_**Verda kaj purpura**_

Desde a primeira vez em que a vi, percebi que era sensível. E tímida. E carente. E medrosa, apesar de nunca admitir seu medo tão facilmente. Percebi que era diferente das outras garotas. Calada. Percebi que era meiga e gentil. E me senti atraído por ela. Não que estivesse apaixonado. Apenas queria sua amizade.

Aquele dia passou e nos separamos. Mas depois, nos juntamos novamente. E nos intitulamos os "Jovens Titãs" junto de mais três amigos para proteger a nossa cidade.

A cada dia que passava, ela se tornava mais "aberta". Apesar de ficar enfiada nos livros, respondia quando eu chamava. Disse-me, uma vez, que eu era engraçado, porém, nunca ria das minhas piadas (e continua não rindo). Só que, ainda sim, eu gostava dela (e continuo gostando, mais até do que naquela época). E da amizade que ela me dava, mesmo eu sempre a importunando com minhas mil brincadeiras infantis e de mau gosto.

Então surgiu Terra. E eu me apaixonei por ela. Fazia de tudo para agrada-la. Porém, ela nos traiu, se arrependeu, e voltou. Foi transformada numa estátua de pedra. Voltou novamente. Não quis se lembrar de mim; disse-me que "a garota que eu conhecia não existe mais". Todavia, esqueçamos a Terra. Meu assunto aqui e agora é ela. A Rae.

Ela nem sabe que eu a chamo assim. E, quando chamo-na por esse apelido, acho que nem percebe, ou percebe e não fala. Não sei, mas também isso não importa.

Como eu dizia, ela raramente ri das minhas piadas, porém, quando ri, é um riso sincero. Outra qualidade dela: sinceridade. Tudo bem que há muitas coisas que a Rae guarda para si. Mas ela não costuma mentir. Muitas vezes penso que é por isso que ela vive me respondendo daquele jeito humilhador. Realmente, ela detesta minhas piadas. Pelo menos não mente para mim quanto a isso.

Entretanto, ela não conta tudo sobre ela. Apenas descobri sobre a sua "profecia" no dia em que ela começou a acontecer. Depois que tal previsão começou a acontecer, ela se tornou algo que eu não reconhecia... Mas Robin se prontificou de ir busca-la. E eu concordei. Acho que ela não ficaria nada feliz de me ver indo perturba-la até depois de ter sido usada como a chave de um portal. Quando voltou, me senti tão feliz... E pela primeira vez na vida, senti uma enorme, porém controlável, vontade de agarra-la, apertar suas bochechas e beija-la no rosto. Talvez em uma outra parte da face também. Mas na situação em que ela se encontrava, não era possível. Beijar uma criança de, no máximo, sete anos, seria estranho, ética e moralmente incorreto. Apesar de tudo, ela voltou ao normal, e, para o nosso alivio, derrotou o seu pai, nosso inimigo na ocasião.

Depois disso, veio a Irmandade Negra, velha conhecida minha da patrulha do destino. Derrotamo-los com auxilio dos Titãs da Costa Leste e de todos os outros Titãs Honorários. Eu disse para não nos separarmos, mas como sempre, ninguém me ouviu. Agora, estamos aqui. Eu, Rae, Cyborg, Estelar e Robin. Como nos velhos tempos, sem Terra, sem profecias e nem irmandades. E eu ainda não consigo definir o que sinto por ela. Ravena, a misteriosa garota que aos poucos foi mostrando quem ela é para mim e para os outros.

Seria amizade? Amor? Fogo adolescente? Não sei. Apenas sei que é por ela.

* * *

_continua..._


	2. Chapter 2

_a fic se passa depois da derrota da irmandade negra. ou seja, pra quem vê Bom Dia e Cia. atualmente, foi onde parou._

* * *

_**Purpura Kaj Verda  
**_

Bah. Aquele garoto é idiota. Se é que posso chamá-lo de garoto. Demônio? Não; demônio é o meu pai. Aquele sim, é realmente assustador.

Certo, eu assumo, às vezes ele é engraçado. Mas bem às vezes mesmo, quase nunca. Acho engraçado aquele jeito de ser dele. Lembro-me do dia em que Estelar caiu na Terra. Ele estava com aquela máscara um tanto "fora de moda" (não que eu entenda dessas coisas, mas aquela máscara era uma piada), dizendo que era uma máscara "legal". "Legal" só se fosse no sentido literal da palavra, pois eu não via nada de ilícito naquela máscara. Além de tudo, ele fica bem melhor sem ela.

Não tenho tantas lembranças úteis dele, a não ser umas duas ou três. A que mais marca na minha memória, é aquela do dia em que ele me salvou daquela fera estranha, cuja também estava se manifestando dentro dele. E o pior: todos pensaram que ele estava me atacando! Tudo bem, ele estava estranho e "fulo" da vida comigo, mas ele não teria coragem de me atacar. Até porque, se fizesse isso, ele iria entrar naquelas sombras que ele tanto gosta...

Tem também aquelas em que ele tenta me fazer rir - a maioria delas, sem sucesso. Não sou muito próxima dele, mas me sinto tão conectada àquele maluco...

Tudo porque depois da derrota dele (vocês sabem quem é e o parentesco para comigo), comecei a perceber que posso expor mais meus sentimentos. Antes disso, talvez. Além de tudo, tenho que admití-los. Pois, se eu não o fizer, não quero me lembrar do que acontece depois. Não será agradável.

Assim como no dia em que assistimos "Medo Fatal". Lembro-me de que não admiti meu medo, e acabou dando em confusã. Mutano tinha razão, o engraçadinho vai primeiro. Porque, se não fosse assim, perderia a graça.

Apesar de tudo isso, não posso exagerar. Não quero acabar como Terra, não quero voltar a cair nas mãos do Slate, preciso controlar meus poderes - o que significa controlar meus sentimentos. O que vem ficando cada vez mais difícil. Gosto muito de ambos, mas tenho a certeza de que nenhum deles gosta de mim da mesma maneira que gosto deles. E nem um sinal para ajudar a me decidir. É. Tô num mato sem cachorro.

Legal, com toda essa bobagem, minha meditação foi pro buraco. Parabéns, Ravena, nem o melhor "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" de sua vida ajudaria a remediar a situação. Que se dane. Vou tomar ar

- Alguém quer tofu?

- Ah, eu quero sim, Mutano!

- Beleza, Robin, pode pegar porque tá pronto.

Definitivamente. Vou tomar ar.

* * *

_aeeee! bem, aqui está a segunda parte, espero conseguir postar a terceira parte logo!_

_Kisuzinhos da Artemys-chan /bj_

_reviews please..._


	3. Chapter 3

_**PurpuraVerda**_

- Mutano's POV

Aqui estou eu às oito da manhã servindo o café da manhã para mim e para o Robin quando a vejo entrar. Passar pela sala, com toda aquela sua tímida e oculta elegância. E então, a vejo sair. Linda, como sempre foi.

Sigo-a com meus olhos até a porta que dá acesso aos outros cômodos da Torre enquanto posso, pois sou interrompido por Robin que diz algo como: "estava com vontade de falar com ela, Mutano?" e termina me observando com um olhar curioso. Apenas respondo que não é nada demais... e talvez não seja mesmo.

- Ravena's POV

Saio do meu quarto "para tomar ar" e acabo vendo os dois motivos da minha atual confusão servindo-se de tofu na sala. Passo normalmente pelo recinto, quando percebo o olhar de Mutano – e evito olhar para ele. Sinto que ele me olha durante todo o caminho em direção à escada que dá acesso à porta de entrada da Torre... E ouço Robin perguntar algo sobre mim... E ele responder que não é nada demais. Bom, pode ser verdade, talvez não seja mesmo.

- Mutano's POV

Termino de tomar o meu café, um pouco apressado. Depois de uma conversa um tanto reveladora com Robin, decido que vou falar com ela. Preciso falar. Pois, como diz o meu grande amigo Cyborgue, "quem não dá preferência, perde para a concorrência". E eu sinto que um dos meus maiores concorrentes seja um dos meus melhores amigos...

- Ravena's POV

Tudo o que quero é tentar espairecer minha mente, mas acho que não dá. Tento meditar e a meditação vai pras "quimbas" pelo simples detalhe de não conseguir pensar; vou para a sala para olhar a cidade da janela e percebo que os maiores motivos da minha saída estão tomando café da manhã ali, e, agora, pressinto que tem alguém me seguindo. Será que é mais um daqueles lunáticos com quem temos de lutar todos os dias?

- Mutano's POV

Tento não chamar a atenção dela – mesmo sabendo que isso é meio impossível – mas parece que ela sente que alguém a segue. Vejo que ela fica em estado de alerta... Resolvo me mostrar. Vai que ela me ataca sem saber que sou eu?

- Ravena's POV

Agora, vejo que alguém se aproxima. Fico em posição de ataque, mas quando olho um pouco mais a fundo, percebo que é... Mutano? O que esse doido está pensando ao me seguir?

- Calma, Rae, sou eu... – ele me diz com um olhar desolado – não vai tentar me matar, vai?

- Por que me seguiu? – pergunto, não transparecendo sentimento algum, mesmo com o meu coração a mil.

- Porque eu preciso falar com você.

Um minuto se passa e ele não diz nada. Mais dois, três, cinco, e o silêncio continua a dominar.

- Se não tem nada para me dizer, estou indo – digo e viro as costas, ando em direção ao nada e não olho para trás. Não importa o que ele queria me dizer, se fosse realmente importante, teria dito naqueles onze minutos que passamos calados olhando um para os olhos do outro.

- Mutano's POV

Aproximo-me dela, que fica em posição de ataque. Olho apavorado.

- Calma, Rae, sou eu... – digo com as mãos na frente do peito, fazendo sinal para que cessasse o ataque que eventualmente me daria – não vai tentar me matar, vai?

- Por que me seguiu? – ela diz como sempre, com aquela voz rouca e impassível, mas eu vejo que nos olhos dela tem algo diferente... Só não sei identificar o que é.

Respiro profundamente.

- Preciso falar com você – e, então, meu poder de fala simplesmente some. Não consigo dizer absolutamente nada. Minutos se passam e eu não consigo dizer nada à ela... POR QUÊ? Eu tenho que dizer. Ela me olha.

- Se não tem nada para me dizer, estou indo – vira-se e vai embora, sem olhar para trás. Sinto o desespero subir por todo o meu corpo. Já não tenho mais controle dos meus atos... Vou cometer uma loucura...

- EU TE AMO, RAE! – grito com todo o fôlego que consigo juntar nesse curto espaço de tempo. Percebendo a besteira (?) que fiz, logo coloco a minha mão sobre os meus lábios, mas ao lembrar que o que disse era o que deveria ter sido dito e eu não conseguira, as retirei de lá e coloquei sobre o lado esquerdo do meu peito – o coração estava acelerado. Ela se vira e me olha, confusa e surpresa.

- Ravena's POV

- EU TE AMO, RAE! – ele grita às minhas costas com todo o ar de seus pulmões. Não assimilo as palavras aos sentimentos da hora, porém, depois de algum tempo, me viro para ele e o observo, pasma. Aquele desmiolado me ama? Ele tem certeza do que está falando? Não será apenas mais uma paixonite à la Terra?

- Tem certeza do que diz? – pergunto me aproximando dele. Sinto meu coração palpitar, mas não irei sucumbir àquele sentimento tão intenso. Tenho que ser forte.

- Absoluta! – ele diz, sorri e, então, se levanta e vai indo à minha direção. Fico petrificada, tamanho é o meu nervosismo. Ele se aproxima lentamente e, quando fica realmente perto de mim, pega meu rosto com uma das mãos e toca seus lábios nos meus. Um simples toque de lábios que me deixa completamente... Maravilhada? Excitada? Confusa? Queimando?

Sinto que ele começa a aprofundar aquele leve roçar de lábios, transformando-o num beijo. Eu até tento resistir mas... Simplesmente não consigo! Aquilo é bom demais!

Ele se separa de mim, olha profundamente nos meus olhos e diz:

- Se eu não tivesse certeza, não teria feito isso.

Então, voltamos a nos beijar, no meio da rua mesmo. Ouço uma voz conhecida dizer algo como "o negócio tá ficando quente aí... vam'bora, Estelar.", e uma outra dizer "glorioso! Nossos amigos titãs conseguiram se declarar!". Mas isso não me importa. Tudo o que importa é que eu me decidi. E o sinal foi verde. Verde como o garoto que eu amo.

- Mutano's POV

- Tem certeza do que diz? – ela me pergunta chegando mais perto de mim.

- Absoluta! – digo sorrindo e me levanto, indo na direção dela. Chegando próximo ao rosto dela, pego o mesmo com uma das minhas mãos e trago mais para perto de mim, encostando meus lábios logo em seguida. Sinto que um leve toque de lábios não vá resolver minha situação; resolvo aprofundar o beijo e, para minha surpresa, ela não diz nada e não tenta me impedir. Termino de beija-la e olho bem no fundo dos seus olhos:

- Se eu não tivesse certeza, não teria feito isso.

E volto a beija-la.

Ouço a voz de Cyborgue ao longe, dizendo que "o negocio tava ficando quente" e pedindo para Estelar ir embora com ele. Estelar responde que era glorioso os seus amigos titãs terem se declarado. Mas, francamente, eu não ligo. Estou ocupado demais para prestar atenção neles.

- FIM

_aeee! Terminei outra fic. Espero que tenham gostado do fim. Deixem reviews._

_Kisuzinhos da Artemys-chan/bj_


End file.
